


The Magic of Innocence

by GetOutOfMySpotlight



Category: Heathers
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMySpotlight/pseuds/GetOutOfMySpotlight
Summary: an au where J.D's dad was the one to die and J.D and his mom lived in one place and his mom got a job that made them move to where Veronica lived and boom! Innocent dorks - bella_swan_deserved_betterdidn't think this was one JUST for a one shot so here we are
Relationships: Janis Sarkisian & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean & Lydia Deetz & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Jason “J. D.” Dean & Jason “J. D.” Dean’s Mother
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Welcome!

Hey! Just wanted to welcome y'all to the story! The first chapter will be in about a week as I have about 5 more exams this week (already had 3) and then i'll be free from the exams so yeah. But the chapter is currently in process so a week should be about enough if I have time. Hope you enjoy this story!


	2. Life Goes On

~7 years in the past~

_“Mama, why is dad getting grabbed by those police?” JD’s eyes were full of innocence as he clutched his bear to his chest. He was a child full of life, love and wonder. He loved his mum and his dad, but he never saw his dad all that much. When his dad was home, his mother usually hid JD and all JD was able to hear was the yelling of his parents but he didn’t think it was them. All he knew was that it was always loud. Maybe it was the neighbours, but he knew he definitely wouldn’t know because every time he asked his mother, she went quiet._

_But, at this moment, the 29th of June 1982, he was seeing his dad for the first time in months getting arrested for countless crimes that he wasn’t allowed to know yet as he was only 10. He didn’t understand why his father was getting arrested._

_JD’s mother held him close and tight, being protective. His father wrestled hard against the police and managed to escape as be ran. JD watched him and felt his body numb. Everything seemed to silence as he saw his father run into the building with a remote that he had snatched from the police. He heard yelling but it seemed faint as he looked up at his father, who was holding the remote for the whole world to see. JD shut his eyes as if he knew what was going to happen. A loud boom happened and JD’s ears rang and everyone covered their ears._

_A couple seconds later, muffled voices and shouts were heard. The smoke that blurred JD’s vision cleared a bit, more like a clear-ish fog now, and JD watched the firemen search for JD’s dad. They only found parts of him. They found his body._

_JD gripped his mother’s hands and stared. This time, it wasn’t from fear. It wasn’t from confusion. It was from being so intrigued in what was happening he couldn’t control himself. It was from seeing his dad, the guy who had helped make him, dead. And, while he never knew him, he knew it was good he was gone, but that didn’t stop the tears from falling down his face. He lost his father. A father he was scared he couldn’t get back. He was ten. He couldn’t handle all these depressing emotions. But his mother wouldn’t even let him attend his own father’s funeral._

~7 years later~

JD woke up to the sound of his mother shouting at him to wake up, as usual. He sighed but smiled a little, loving his life. He had a really nice mum and no dad but he was a dick anyway and he died. He remembered how but he didn’t like thinking about it. Especially since it recalled the sounds he heard. He hated every single one. Especially his mother’s breath caught.

JD had friends, lots of them, he had girls crushing on him but he was shy so he never did anything with any of them and he had a nice house to live in. He didn’t think it could get any better than it was. He liked having friends. Gave him something better to do in his spare time other than reading and studying, which is what he did any other time.

He jumped out of bed and put on his usual outfit- white shirt, blue jeans and his signature black trench coat. He never took it off because he had lots of scars his dad gave him and he didn’t want people to see them but also it just comforted him. It smelt like his mum. He looked at his reflection and nodded confidently before going downstairs, grabbing an apple for breakfast, kissing his mum’s cheek. He may be seventeen but he still loved his mum more than anyone.

“Good morning. Someone’s in a good mood,” his mum chuckled. Her name was Jennifer. Jennifer Dean. She was still very pretty as she married Bud right out of high school and had JD when she was nineteen meaning she was only thirty-six when he was 17. Only just over half his age.

“Yeah because I have the best life. I have a really nice, beautiful mum, no dick dad, friends, a cool school and I’m just… really happy with where I am in life. I feel free!” he smiled, kissing his mum’s cheek as she laughed.

“Okay, Mr. Grownup. That was very cheesy and cliché. But you still have to go to school. No getting out of it!” JD playfully groaned at that but bit into his apple, taking a significant chunk out of it, saluting her as a goodbye and left on the trek to school.

His day went surprisingly fast, compared to how slow they’d been going so far. He hung out with his friends, he flirted with girls (but didn’t actually mean it) and he did all of his work as well as he could so he could get good notes to study and went on his trek back home, smiling at how beautiful the day was, especially the sunset. He went through the door with his usual yell ‘I’m home!’ and his mum perked up, calling him to her so he came. “What’s up?”

“So, JD, I got a call today.” She saw the panic cross his face from trying to think what he had done wrong and chuckled. “Not about you. About work. They said I’ve been doing well here but they found a place where they need more doctors, especially ones as good as me, and they couldn’t find anywhere that was close to here but they did find one in Sherwood, Ohio. It’s about 4 hours in a plane but you can handle it. And its really good playing but I won’t take it if you’re not up for it.” She watched his face for any sort of response.

JD stood for a moment, taking it in. Leaving where he’d lived his whole life? Good paying job? Small town? New people? Possibly pretty people? 7/11’s? A girl he could date? Prom? A nice high school? He smiled. All of those ideas, if that was what he could get, even if its only one of those things, sounded excellent.

“Take it mum. I needed a change anyway.” He grinned and hugged back when she practically tackled him with a hug.

“It’s gonna be so great sweetie. And there’s the perfect school for you too!” She took his face in her hands and sighed softly. “Better get packing now then. We’re leaving tomorrow. I told your school. And tonight, we’re going out to dinner with all your friends for a goodbye present.”

JD smiled and ran to his room. Maybe his new life wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chp one is edited and i have my writing motivation back!!!


	3. The girl who likes blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet Veronica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica is musical Veronica  
Janis is movie Janis  
Lydia is musical Lydia  
Martha is musical Martha bc we actually get to know that Martha.

Veronica Lyla Sawyer was the girl who liked blue and almost always wore at least one piece of it with anything and everything she wore. It reminded her of her parents, the dead ones. Yes, you read that right, they died in a car crash when she was fourteen and they both enjoyed the colour blue, so from then on, she decided it would be the perfect colour, especially considering it was the colour of sadness, mourning and tears.

After her parents’ death, she felt empty, as if her heart had been ripped completely out of her chest and the two lights that had led her on a path of life for so long had blown out. She was only able to see darkness ahead of her, no future. But, the worst part of their deaths, was the funeral.

She didn’t have any family that could take her because her only uncle was in Spain and spoke fluent Spanish and English but already had too many children to take care of, her grandparents were in care homes, and she was the only one who went to the funeral and her parents close friends came though none found the strength to take her in, sending her to an orphanage.

Every night, Veronica would lay in bed, thinking about her parents, desperately trying to keep their faces planted in her brain for as long as possible. She slept in her dad’s shirt every night though his scent slowly disappeared, causing her to slowly forget him, as much as it hurt. Everyday it felt as if the deaths cut deeper into her, some days good, others bad, but she hated being the only one without parents, even at the age of seventeen, especially because people wanted to meet them and her heart ripped open again as she told them this story.

When she was little, she’d follow her parents around everywhere, but soon they were gone and she had to grow up faster than any fourteen-year-old should. She had to suffer through her nightmares about them and try and not worry the social workers or other orphans that could probably hear her scream at night as she woke up, aggressively wiping her tears away. She felt lost. Trapped. Alone. And who could blame her? She was completely alone in this world and the only thing she could do was fake a smile.

Growing older, she decided to stay in the present rather than looking into the future and she grew more independent and as an older sister to the other orphaned children. The oldest was nine, apart from her obviously, so she had to help. She wanted no other child to feel the same way as she did when she felt alone. The kids warmed up to her and loved the one day a week where she’d pick them up from their different schools on various days.

However, Veronica’s life wasn’t only this. She had many friends: Janis Sarkesian, Lydia Deetz and Janis’s girlfriend, Martha Dunnstock. They were really nice people and all supported Veronica, though they were only the second most popular people in the school. The Heathers were the most popular, though we’ll get to them later.

Janis Sarkesian. She was a transfer from a school named North Shore High as she was bullied too badly by a girl named Regina George, who was the main bitch there, and had a couple… incidents that she never really liked people to know about. Once she moved to Westerberg, she was the most emo, threatening person there meaning people really got scared by her, which was why Veronica loved her so much. She rarely had boy problems because of her.

Lydia Deetz. She is also an emo, worse than Janis. Her mum died when she was 12 and her dad quickly remarried but now, she’s 17 and much closer with her father. She was really nice when you actually bothered to get to know her. She moved from her old school to Westerberg with her family. Apparently, two ghosts lived in her home but that’s not to be talked about. She didn’t look threatening, she was only slightly taller than Veronica who was really short, but she could be when she wanted to be.

Martha Dunnstock. Not much needs to be said about her. She looks nice and innocent; she is nice and innocent. She’s Janis’s girlfriend, part of the group, nothing bad to say about her. She’s been going to school with Veronica as long as she can remember but the two never became close friends. Or friends, really, for that matter.

Janis and Lydia were the main motherly ones towards Veronica, especially making sure she was okay when it came to the week of her parents’ death. They were also the only ones who never judge her for not having parents, especially as Lydia had lost her mother, so she half-knew what it was like but Janis was just a really nice person.

When Martha arrived, things only got better. Martha was invited to all of the sleepovers and parties and she was the one with the BEST taste in movies and brought all the food for them to eat while they watched those movies. As well as that, barely three months into joining the group, she and Janis started dating, becoming the cutest couple and the power couple. 

That Monday, the week before school was going to start again, Veronica received a message from the school, saying she was going to be taking care of a new kid called Jason Dean and was to show him around the school as she was the most responsible in the year. She was trustworthy and organised as well so she was allowed to skip class and show him around since her teachers knew she’d catch up.

This made her smile. She loved helping the new kids because it gave them a better chance to not get involved with the Heathers; Chandler, Duke and McNamara. Given, Mac barely sat with them anymore, but she was still untrustworthy in some senses. And she had a good feeling about this new kid. ‘Dean’ was generally a name for someone who is in charge, so she assumed this kid would be independent and smart and, possibly, she could get a new crush and prove to the whole school she isn’t who they thought she was.

Little did she know, this ‘new kid’ would bring a whole lot of drama with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And boom chp 2 is edited and out - now to continue with this journey!


	4. Quick Announcement

Heyyyyy

Okay so I know I kinda… died for like... 5 months so here's a brief explanation  
\- Christmas  
\- new year  
\- no motivation  
\- anddddd issues due to what's going on rn bc my family is affected and when it's over me and my mum will have to move back to England (im in Aus rn)

I am doing okay, though, don't worry. My friends are helping me. But it's been very eventful.  
BUT there is some good newssssss

I AM GOING TO REWRITE THIS BOOK AND CONTINUE WRITING IT AS FREQUENTLY AS POSSIBLE!!!!!! YAY

I will ALSO be writing a Marauder thingo for the Harry Potter fans out there so hopefully that'll be good

and I have more ideas because I want to try and expand on my writing skills.

I can't promise that this will be updated every day but I will try my best to upload once a week because online school really drains me so I will probably be super tired and not write after school. But I will be writing this and some other things.

I really hope you guys are doing okay in this time because it's affecting everyone differently and it's probably harder for some than others. I hope my writing, however, distracts you for however long it takes to read these chapters.

Thank you for your endless support!

Lots of love, GetOutOfMySpotlight (aka Heather)


	5. First Day

JD let out a sigh as he walked to school. He would usually drive but he didn’t want to be parking a long way away from the school if the parking lot was full so he decided to walk because A) he would seem more fit, which is six pack could confirm, and B) he would be able to see if there were actually going to be places for him to park in the future.

He gripped his backpack straps and pulled his schedule out of his trench coat. He was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and his trench coat for his first day. He scanned his schedule and he saw that, for his first day, he would need to go straight to the reception area to meet his tour guide. With a small smile on his face, he went to the reception area and looked at the desk lady.

“U-Uhm… excuse me? I’m Jason Dean… I’m new here and I was told that I should come here for a tour around the school?” He tilted his head slightly, like a curious puppy. The desk lady looked up at him, over her glasses that were attached to a chain that linked around her neck.

“Yes. Jason Dean. Take a seat over there, your tour guide should be here soon,” she replied in a monotonous voice, a fake smile on his face. He smiled softly, and genuinely, at her before going over to the couches and took a seat. He checked out his schedule, seeing all of his classes, and hoped his tour guide had a couple with him so he wouldn’t feel so alone in them.

As he waited, he looked at the walls with pictures of the past and present principals. He looked at the one now and muttered something about how he looked like a racist grandpa. He sighed and checked the time, seeing the first class was about to start. He wondered if the tour would take all day or just the first period. Just as he was thinking this, a girl barrelled into the room, hair a mess and panting a bit. He watched as she smiled apologetically at the assistant and looked around the office before her eyes landed on him and he saw she was looking for him.

“Oh gosh— sorry I’m late. I’m Veronica. Sawyer. I’ll be leading you around the school today.” She grinned at him and held a hand out for him to shake and he did so tentatively. She shook it and smiled. “C’mon. I’ll show you around.” She started walking out and he quickly collected his stuff, following.

As he looked at her, he noticed she was very pretty. She had lovely brown hair which reached just below her shoulders, a perfect length. Her eyes were a honey-brown and she was short, 5’1” and he was 5’8” so he was a good 7” taller than her, which was a lot. He smiled a little, liking that about her. It made her look sassier. She had a lovely body, he might add, and she seemed like a very kind person. One that would actually take care of him.

“Jason? Jason!” Her lovely voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he quickly zoned back in, biting his bottom lip, a bit panicked. “Sorry if I scared you… I was just asking if you preferred to be called Jason or JD?” she asked softly, trying to be gentle towards him, able to tell he was feeling nervous. He felt his heart flutter a bit, probably from nerves but he could tell it didn’t feel like his normal feeling. He shook it off and shrugged a little.

“I don’t mind… JD’s fine. My mum calls me that…” He smiled at her and looked down at the ground. She smiled softly as well; happy he was a bit calmer.

“JD… I like it.” She giggled softly and he could swear it was the cutest sound he ever did hear. He smiled at her giggle and listened to every word she said as she toured him around the school. She dropped him off at his class just before lunchtime where he met some new people and then he went to the cafeteria.

He held his lunch tray and watched people walk in front of him. He felt lonely but he didn’t know anyone. He stood there for longer, trying to see if he could find Veronica, before he felt a hand on his shoulder, jumping a little, and looked slightly down before spotting a girl with black hair and wearing completely black clothing as if she were a goth, though she had too kind of a face to be able to classify as one. She offered a smile at him and pulled her hand back.

“Hey! I’m Lydia. Veronica told me about you and told me to take you to our lunch table. Come on!” Before he had a chance to reply, she led him over to a lunch table where Veronica, a really cool-looking girl, a slightly overweight girl and the black-haired girl, or Lydia, sat. He took a seat next to Veronica and she smiled at him, stealing a fry from his tray. He opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it, not wanting to sound like a party pooper. He watched the cool-looking girl wrap an arm around Veronica and hold her close and Lydia stuck out her tongue.

“Janis you have a girlfriend and she’s literally watching you hold V. We’re not all gay, you know. Only Martha and you.” She pretended to seem disgusted though it was clear she was trying not to laugh. Janis laughed and released Veronica, reaching and holding Martha’s hand.

“Aw, come on Lyds, you know it was funny.” She winked playfully at Lydia, who snickered. “As for you, Martha my love, you know I love you.” She placed a kiss on the slightly overweight girl, who JD assumed was Martha, before leaning back and eating her sandwich.

“I love you too, Janis.” Martha giggled and ate her food, putting her legs on Janis’s lap, who didn’t seem to mind. JD raised an eyebrow, already deciding Lydia was his favourite by the way she acted around what he was going to call ‘the lovebirds’. Veronica just ate her food before speaking.

“Alright, guys, that’s enough. We gotta introduce ourselves to the new addition to our group, and our school, Jason Dean or, as he prefers to be called, JD.” She smiled at him. “My name’s Veronica Sawyer, as you know, and these three are the biggest weirdos you’re ever going to meet.” She giggled as Lydia kicked her under the table. “Okay, okay. The second biggest weirdos.” She smiled as Lydia looked at JD to speak.

“I’m Lydia Deetz, father is Charles Deetz and he’s married to this chick called Delia. She’s nice, I guess, but my original mum died. I got over it now but it hurt.” She shrugged a little, seeming unbothered by the fact, which he was glad about.

“I’m Janis Sarkesian, this is my girlfriend, if you hurt her, I will hurt you.” She smiled a bit and laughed as Veronica playfully hit her arm. “Okay, I’m half-kidding. But yeah. Both of my parents are alive, and so are both Martha’s. Oh, and I’m bisexual, but I won’t let you shoot your shot.” She winked playfully and JD quickly averted his eyes. She was definitely not his type. Then, it was Martha’s turn.

“I’m Martha Dunnstock and Janis told you all the information you need to know, but before you, I was the newest addition to this group so congrats newbie.” She smiled and it was clear she meant all of that in a genuine and caring way. He smiled back a little and turned his eyes to Veronica, who was slightly quiet.

“Well… since we’re talking about the amount of family members alive… Both of my parents are dead.” She stared at her lap so he wouldn’t look at her pitifully. “Yes, I live at the orphanage, no I don’t talk about it much, yes it still hurts.” She sighed and he nodded a little.

“Well… my dad’s dead so I only have my mum… I moved here because of my mum’s work… and… I have anxiety…” He twisted his hands nervously, as if he was emphasising this fact, but none of them could see and he actually had no idea he was doing it.

“Well, welcome to the group JD. You’re in for a treat!” Lydia grinned at him and he smiled back a little but it was hard to look away from Veronica in the corner of his eye. He could tell she was thinking and she slowly reached for his hand and held it, presumably in a friendly way, and squeezed it. Without realising, he had stopped being so nervous and they didn’t let go for the rest of the lunch period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are! Your first chapter in a long time. Hope you enjoy it!! Holidays are in four days and I'm hoping i will get this story finished in them or on a roll so you guys enjoy it! Hope you enjoy this chapter for now, though!!!
> 
> Love ya xoxo


End file.
